The One and Only OSYRIS DUSK
by Fire Catt
Summary: What happens when a group of mostly men find a statue of what they think is a woman who looks like a godess? Also What Happens when that Statue is a lost heir to a mighty kingdom of elves and turn out to be a proud gay?
1. Wakey wakey eggs and bakie!

This story is about my first D and D character that my boyfriend hates ( it's funny he hates Osyris with passion too )

Yeah ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Once a upon time there was a group, a fairly new group that still were still strangers to each other, but one day it all changed once they the entered the crave that they had to explore.

There was a statue, one so realistic some of the group had to have a closer look at the wonder art work of it, the writing a the feet of the statue said "One who wakes this being...

"And most was torn up with cracks in the stone the head of the statue had falling from the body on a closer look, "Aye think it's settled will wake her up!" Hrothgar said licking his lips at the body of the master piece, "Nothing was been settled, sweet Hrothgar" Lisa replied, She was the youngest member of the group.

"And what makes you think it's a woman?"questioned Lisa, Hrothgar frowned, "Look at it! It's is a Women in distress!" roared Hrothgar, Lisa shrugged at the perverted dwarf "Do what you please you are the one with the healing staff." Lisa said softly taking the head and placing it on the body with Rat's help and casted a simple mending spell on the statue.

Hrothgar hurriedly revived the being and watched pervertedly as the statue became flesh and blood, the being fell and started to shake as the cold wind blew in. "Hello miss!" Laughed the dwarf holding out a hand, the being looked up and started shouting in elven and quickly slapped away the dwarf hand.

"Calm down Missy we're lonely here to help ye!" the Dwarf said calmingly "MISSY" boomed the the elven being as it shot up with it's chest puffed out, " I AM NO WOMAN! I AM OSYRIS TRINITY KERINTY DUSK! I AM HEIR TO THE DUSK AND DUSKEN THRONE!" he growled loudly looking at the little dwarf.

"Wait Dusk, Dusken?" questioned Shade, a young moon elf, "So your the prince Osyris that had gone missing?" "What? Missing I'm not missing I came here on the behalf of Isis, my goddess!" Osyris bellowed, Hrothgar was in a panic at thinking a man to be a woman. "Well I guess that means that your head of the Dusk household.

"Lisa said softly to Osyris, "No, I'm not head I'm a patron to take the throne when my father, Saint Father Trinity Kerinty Dririnty Dusk, is it to leave it and hand it to me." He said sweetly to Lisa already having a fondness toward her.

"But don't you become the Father Saint after your father hands you the title or he is to pass?" Lisa asked hold his hand tightly, "Yes, but he is still alive, so I'm his patron son." Osyris laughed rubbing her head, "I'm sorry, but the Dusk and Dusken house and all the other houses fell when their heirs had gone missing over 400 years ago." Osyris froze to those words "What? You dare lie to me it can not be so! My father could have not passed so simply!" he whimpered wishing it were not't true, "No, he did not die of old age he died on the hunt for you, I learned it in my history classes."

Lisa said solemnly rubbing his hand as he fell to his knees with tears in his yellow snake like eyes, the pride sign of the Dusk or Dusken. "Why? No, how did he pass in that hunt?" he whispered to Lisa, "He had been killed by the Darklyn house the one to the north at that time." Lisa continued, "The father there knew of you to be missing and wanted to make the first blow to the elven kind, which was to kill your father, but the Oceaner House had seek revenge for the wounded house and caused the fall of the Darklyn house." Lisa stopped and hugged Osyris choking on her own tears,

"I'm so sorry, I feel like an orc that was my most beloved history story and I feel guilty for finding every little detail about you, your sisters, and your father. You Loving gold elves kept the drow good, but once the elven house fell the drow gone under the surface." Osyris shirked at the shock of such words he could not bare it "You mean I am the only one left of the true Dusk line?" Osyris cried out hugging Lisa tighter

"I can NOT be the last! I can NOT be!" He wailed shaking his abnormally large elven head and swinging his long copper colored locks.


	2. PayBack is aBitch isn't it?

CHAPTER!!!!YAY!!!!

* * *

Oh yeah this world I sit differently 400 years ago in this world more then half was ruled by mighty Kingdoms and the next line of Heirs had Disappeared for all the houses accept for one house that one had gone in to hiding, That House was The Main House where all the other smaller house and broken off from.

Osyris's true Mother died giving birth to him, but his father never hated him because he had finally had a Heir to the Dusk House which belonged to Isis.

Osyris had two sisters the oldest contuesly tried to kill him, because she wanted revenge for her mother, but when Trinity (Osyris's Father) came home after training Darama (Osyris's other sister) and found she had beaten him until he could no longer cry out for help and had found she cage Clawd (Osyris's pet) so Clawd can't help Osy. He was outraged and kill her, Darama was afraid of dieing at her father's hands and ran away.

After Osyris started to act abnormally (gay) Trinity took up roots from Ever Meet the island of the elven people and moved across the world to the Moonscaled Islands to bringing back the hose of Dusk and to be with Dusken allied House Of Oceaner (water) and Skyer (wind).

Trinity started the house and Osyris grew up to have very strong friendships with Samme (Skyer heir) and Setin (Oceaner heir) Osyris lived like a Prince.

One Isis his goddess came to him and adopted him as her child which in turn made him a demi-god with out knowing it; The Dusk House grew to about 500 to 1,000 members. Then one day Isis asked a upon Osyris to explore a cave (the one he was found in) where another gods evil son would be found and to take Ra's and Horse's followers's heirs (Samme and Setin) with him.

Osyris took the task happily and travel back across the world to Tir's kingdom and searched the cave, the Heirs were then sceptered and never found again (till now).

The Houses turned and begin t hate each other and harm each and all the house sent away their heirs to look for the Missing heirs to solve the war that started. The world calmed after all the house fell and the races that where kept part and friendly turn to have blood Ravels so leading to the thing that are _normal._

OK and that was your history lesson and let start the story shall we!!!!

* * *

After the full hearted crying, the group found every thing out about our dear sweet Osyris and Started again until Cona's black wolf found its way to Osyris,

a loud scream erupted an Osyris was found throwing his arm's about. Everyone stopped when they saw the wolf was deathly afraid of something that lurked around the corner "Elf silence yer self!" Hrothgar hissed still disappointed that it was a man and not a woman. "What! How dare you! I will scream all I want!" Osyris snapped loudly and counting to scream until Lisa casted a silencing spell on him, after Lisa chanted the words to the spell a white form darted from the corner to Osyris and the silencing spell broke. Osyris counted to scream at everyone's amazement "What in Tir's name?" asked Apoc, the gith of the party,"My Sweet Clawd!" Osyris cried hugging the thin form.

"Clawd?" asked Lisa looking toward her elven friend, "Yes, Clawd, My dear sweet baby!" Osyris sang happily holding out the fluffy weasel with bright Orange eyes and a large silk pink bow tied to his neck. "Ye have a pet rat?" Hrothgar questioned Looking closely at Clawd, Clawd in turned bit the dwarfs nose and hissed and kicked at the short being. "Yer Getting it now ye rat!" The dwarf howled covering his nose and pulling out his hammer, "Clawd!" Osyris screamed pulling the weasel to his chest and hiding the small creature in his short cut jacket "Let me at that rat!" Hrothgar demand "NO!" Screamed Osyris holding out his hand casting a two magic missiles projecting Hrothgar down the tunnel in to a hole in the floor.

The dwarf yelled out for help as the group ran to were he was, there Hrothgar held the edge of the wall with one hand and the other holding his hammer tightly "Damn you dwarfs! Always falling in to holes, like brain dead cows!" Huffed Osyris stomping down on the dwarf's hand making him let go, "Damn!" Hissed Osyris casting feather fall on the dwarf who Osyris knew to have the only map.

"Hold on, dwarf I'll get a rope for ya." chuckled Osyris who grabbed a rope from Shade's belt and cast an animation spell on it sending it after the dwarf who kicked in midair wanting down, "You, What's your name hold this and then Clawd squeaks you pull." Osyris command hand the rope to Rat the monstrous looking fighter, but non the less the white weasel sat the edge of the wall looking down at the dwarf. Hrothgar tied the rope around his waist, then Clawd squeaked and Rat pulled hard sending he dwarf up on the edge next to Clawd "Hold still, dwarf!" Osyris said punching Hrothgar square in the face causing the group to laugh as Hrothgar was sent tumbling back down the hole "Pull him back up!" Osyris said snackering as the dwarf howled at the surprised of falling again.

The act of Hrothgar be pulled back up and Osyris punching him in the face and sending him back down the hole lasted for about two hours after every was on the ground holding their sides laughing.

"Aye, yer an evil elf ye are!" Hrothgar growled holding his broking nose, as Osyris walked beside Lisa with Clawd up on his his shoulder and he shaking his right hand's swollen knuckles "No, I'm not evil. That what a stupid dwarf get for calling me "Missy" Laughed Osyris walking ahead of Lisa swinging his curved hips side to side laughing as he shook his pained hand.


	3. a Night at a Bloody Disco

I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Three weeks had passed and our heroes had nothing thing happen to them, Osyris calmly stayed by Lisa's side as the ventured trough the endless halls of the deep ever wending tunnels until the came to a hidden door the Osyris so cleverer picked out over the vast area. 

"I'm not opening it!" Osyris protested to the group, "No." simply stated the Cona the druid, "Oh, hell no!" preach the holy gith of all monsters, "Ye be stupid if ye thinkin' ye is openin' dat damned door!" shouted the dwarf, "I'll do it" spoke shade with never ending confidence. "OK, hope ya don't die." Osyris mutter heading along the deep tunnel twitching he long elven ears as Clawd poked out of the jungle of copper locks Osyris calls hair, "I'm not dieing any time soon, and you Osyris you are no heir of a kingdom if you run from such a common door." laughed Shade as he looked at the lock, "I'm not running, I'm simply not stupid, like some people in this group." spat Osyris continuing his way.

"Good, yer no use at us in any ways." smirking the dwarf.

* * *

Osyris walked at a steady pace that Lisa could not help, but follow her large abnormal companion, Cona simply followed for that wanting urge for Osyris's shiny jewels that he wore proudly. 

It was not far long the darkened path that the three heard the loud explosion and loud screams and shouts, Osyris stopped as if waiting for something. He snorted and continued on his path and his own quest, He bounced happily along the path singing to him self as the girls watched confused at the scene.

Osyris sang out louder as fairy fire circled the hall (He's not really singing he kinda rappin')

a rainbow pattern sprang from his large bronze colored hand as he swiveled his hips and shook his head as loud yet unknown music casted from the walls all around the three.

"Now, every body move,better believe in,every body move, better believe in your self!" He sang as he continued the unknown turns and bounces all around Lisa and Cona, "What in pray tell is this!?" shouted Lisa as Cona started to join Osyris in a swirling dance.

* * *

The Other group members slowly made their way to the hall Osyris and the others went down, shock took over as they saw the "dance party" play out in front of their eyes.

They saw a rather large shadow come cross the hall, they froze and watched the care-free three dance happily.

* * *

Osyris's ear twitched back at the sound at the of large feet shuffling, he simply continued to dance and wait to see what it would be.

Moments later Osyris turned his hair swirling around his body, his yellow snake like eyes glowing a bright yellow as he bent he fingers and legs then lunging forward at the shadow.

* * *

The other stopped when the lights and music dissipated in to nothingness, they than heard a bloody scream come from a deeper part of the hall, they ran to see what it was never paying any mind to if Osyris was there or not.

* * *

Osyris racked with his nails a cross the orc's head and back and then biting it's ear and ripping it from the orc's head, taking most of it's face with the ear, he casted a fire ball spell on it's back, taking the blow with the orc.

Osyris stood from the melted body with the orc's ear hanging still from his blood stained mouth, the group quickly closed in as the saw Osyris spit the ear out.

"What happened, Fairy?" Hrothgar questioned looking at the remainsof the cooked orc, Osyris quickly swirled around to face the dwarf his eyes a fire and his blood stained teeth snap at him "Nothing!" roared Osyris as he sprang toward and over the dwarf.

* * *

Hrothgar ducked as the giant elf flew over him as another scream reached the parties ears, They lit a torch and saw Osyris laying over a small ebony black figure.

* * *

New Char. TIME!!!!!!

thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
